villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shark (A Fish Tale)
The Shark is the secondary antagonist of the 2000 animated Danish film Help! I'm A Fish, ''aka ''A Fish Tale. He is a giant great white shark who serves as the right-hand of Joe. In the Danish version, he was voiced by Dick Kaysø. In the English version, he was voiced by David Bateson, who played Crab in the same film and also played Agent 47 in the Hitman video game series of the same name. History Shark was a normal great white shark who ate other fish and crabs, but when he and Joe became mutated, Joe made Shark his servant after gaining intelligence. Though it can be presumed to be close before mutation, Joe only kept Shark around for his immense strength and ability to intimidate other sea animals. Shark was happy to follow Joe and obey his orders, but due to lacking Joe's charisma, he was often berated. Despite this, Joe would often back down because of Shark's strength, and would appease him until he found a way to get rid of him. Shark and Joe nearly succeeded in their plot to take over the ocean, but were foiled by Fly, his sister Stella and cousin Chuck. Eventually, Shark turned on Joe after being fired by him, and that he offered the job to Fly and his friends. Later on, a whirlpool was caused by Professor Mac Krill's suction device with the millicrabs, and Shark got his head stuck in the tube, causing Joe to be freed. Before Joe was freed, Shark stated that he would calling the shots now, and he had the strength as Joe had the brains. It's unknown what happened to Shark, as he could have been killed, or released back into the sea. Personality He is Joe's great white shark henchman and like Joe, Shark was made intelligent due to a mad scientist's potion, but it only made him as smart as a moronic human. Because of this, he still tends to eat something at random, including bystanders. He is actually more powerful than joe, but his stupidity and laziness means he cannot be bothered running things, and leaves most of the organizing and complex planning to joe. However, if Joe makes the shark do anything he doesn't like, the shark will refuse to do it, and physically threaten joe. Gallery Poisson Pilote.jpg|Joe and Shark before drinking the potion. Shark (Help I'm A Fish).jpeg Joe and Shark.jpg Trivia *Shark has the highest kill count in the entire film, in fact he is the only villain shown to kill numerous times - however he is also frequently depicted as short-tempered, stupid and reliant upon fear : this means Joe is able to outrank him in terms of threat and ambition, though both Shark and Crab are power-hungry and eager to backstab when they get the chance. *Prior to being mutated Joe and Shark already shared a partnership, with Joe being a cleaner fish and thus naturally able to follow Shark around in a symbiotic relation - upon gaining intelligence Joe instantly reversed the roles and made Shark his servant, showing that Joe always hated the partnership. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mutated Category:Dimwits Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief